Sibling Adventure-The First Volume
by Beelzebub Of Chaos
Summary: Miroku and kagome have been getting closer through Monk/Miko training. They have become so close the can finish each other's sentences. A huge betrayal from Sango and Inuyasha bring them closer than ever to each other and a bond binds them by blood. A story of how they survive the feudal era together as siblings. ratting change. volume 2 in process.
1. Chapter 1

Sibling adventure

Chapter 1: the betrayal.

It was an ordinary day for the holy ones of the Inutaichi. The monk and miko were sparring in a secluded area. Kagome and miroku had taken to training together in order to better control their powers and have an advantage when they were attacked. Naraku had yet to be killed but they knew it was only a matter of time till he attacked. He had been silent for a long time but they knew that would not last.

Kagome was the one who approached miroku with the notion of training. It was an unexpected surprise. He also found out kagome was not as stupid and innocent as everyone deemed her.

_**.0.0.0 Flash back .0.0.0**_

Miroku was lounging about in a large field. He was watching the wind move the grass to and fro when he felt kagome approach and sit next to him.

In a lazy tone he greeted her, "hello kagome-sama."

She giggled and replied, "Hello miroku-sama."

"What brings you to this humble one?"

"I know your secret."

He sat up, intrigued by her comment.

"What are you talking about kagome?"

"You are a skilled martial artist but only use a minimal amount of your power. You also have a large amount of holly power. I want you to teach me. You know I have nothing other than my bows and arrows to defend myself. I want to learn from you." She knelled down in front of him and bowed, "please teach me."

Miroku was surprised at her observation skills but even more surprised at the fact she bowed to him. He would not have said no if she just asked. He looked at her and analyzed her. She had good stamina and endurance, she had built up a good amount of muscle and she could hold her own in a fight. He smiled softly at her and put his hand on her head.

"Raise your head kagome-sama, I do not intend to say no," she looked up smiling, "but," she dimmed, "you must change attire to something better." She smiled again.

"Alright miroku, let's go."

They stood up and headed to the market. The reached a seamstress and asked them about the materials and the ordered everything. The next day they headed out to the lady again to get everything. As kagome was finished getting dressed she realized something.

"Hey, miroku?"

"Yes?"

"I look like a female version of you!"

"I know I was even going to give you my extra golden staff. It looks just like mine." He said with a happy grin on his face.

*sigh* "Fine but know this; if I am you student I am following you everywhere except when you are sleeping and your human needs and no that does not include women."

"Awe kagome don't be stingy!" at her glare he let up "Fine. Let go training."

**3 months later **

"Hey guys I am going home to stock up alright?"

"No way wench! You're staying here. We have enough ramen plus who will look for the jewel shards!"

"Inuyasha our ramen stock is dwindling and I need to restock my first aid kit. Brother has been making me work twice as hard recently." The last part she said under her breath. "Sango can I please use kirara? I am tired and sore."

"Sure Kagome I need to talk to you anyway, we will go together." with that the ladies left.

Sango and kagome were quiet till Sango broke the silence.

"What is going on with you and miroku?"

"Oh, brother? He is helping me control my powers and stuff, you know, training and other things."

"What other things?"

"Sango, I am not sleeping with miroku. He is my brother. Like how you and Inuyasha are my brother and sister. My companions." "Raw" "you too kirara."

"I thought you liked Inuyasha as something more?"

"Oh no, that was just a misconception. I liked him as a nakama."

"Oh okay then. We are here, be safe kagome. Bye."

**2 days later**

"Finally back. Off! What is this?"

Kagome just came back when she saw, more like felt, something on the well bottom.

"Sister is that you?"

"Miroku what are you doing here? Oh my gosh, what happened?!"

"Inuyasha and Sango betrayed us. They killed Shippo and kirara and even slaughtered the village. When you left Sango came back and sat with Inuyasha like they were best of friends. They were talking in whispers and neither I nor Shippo heard anything. The next morning I woke up to yelling and fighting, they were destroying the village. I found Shippo outside with kirara on top of him as if protecting him and they were both dead. I ran here to call you and jumped inside. I placed a barrier on the well but the found it and have been trying to break it."

Kagome was shocked. She felt a whole lot of negative emotions at the moment but she put a rein on them. She reached into her robe pockets and pulled out two bundles. She handed one to miroku and told him to put them on. He opened them and found silver Plated Leather Armor Gauntlets. He looked up at her and all she did was smile. He noticed that her pack was smaller-much smaller- and was the same color as their robes.

They jumped out of the well and looked around and find nobody around. Kagome looked at the well and smiled sadly. She raised her hand and a dark light surrounded it.

"CHAOTIC LIGHT!" the well was surrounded by the same light and in a moment the well was destroyed.

Miroku looked at her sadly. "Did you say good bye?"

"Yes. They were sad but they were happy to know that I had finally made my decision."

"Well now we start our adventure brother. I hope that we will be able to avenge the village."

_**.0.0 END .0.0 **_

They had only traveled so far. It had been different without the missing members but they survived. They just hoped tomorrow would be a good as today.


	2. Sibling adventure:The Dragon and The Fox

Sibling adventure: chapter 2- The Dragon and The Fox

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the extra characters.**

**I know that flames and haters are going to be there but there was a review [in my other stories] that made me super pissed but as I read other reviews I became happy so thanks for the amazing reviews people, PEACE!**

* * *

Miroku and Kagome had traveled for a while and decided to stop and rest. As they were eating and talking, something very unusual happened… two small youkai, a fox and dragon appeared. They seemed to be injured. Miroku and Kagome approached them but stopped at the small but significant burst of youkai. They looked at each other before looking back at the injured creatures; they released a wave of calming aura as a way of saying 'we mean no harm'. The two demons calmed down and let them approach. Kagome and Miroku approached them and took a look at their wounds.

"Brother, bring me my bag. I will be able to treat them. Our powers will not work well with them, unfortunately."

Miroku brought back her bag together with his. "They will be alright, won't they?"

"Yes they will survive. It is a good thing they found us otherwise it would have been too late."

"Well that's good."

* * *

**3 hours later…**

Kagome and miroku watched with veiled interest as the creatures woke with a start. They looked around till their eyes landed on them. They looked at them with caution at first then as reality dawned on them the creatures begun approaching them. The dragon approached kagome while the fox miroku, seemingly chosen their favorite of the two. Kagome and miroku were immediately infatuated with the animals. The animals then walked a few meters from them confusing them in the process. The animals were then engulfed by a light, when the light receded, standing there were two demons in kimonos similar to Jakotsu but one was black with gold decorations another was red with black decorations. They were short and cute little boys _**[AN: I am not a pedophile. It's part of the plot -_-].**_ They began to speak simultaneously;

"We are Akira and Yuuta. We are grateful for saving us and not attacking us. We would like to offer our services as your servants." They had tanned skin and long hair. Akira's hair was maroon while Yuuta's was a red similar to Ayame. Akira was cute and childish while Yuuta was more serious looking. Akira had sparkling green eyes with a playful glint to it and Yuuta had red eyes with a mischievous sparkle in it like most foxes have.

Miroku and kagome looked at each other before kagome begun to speak.

"It's fine we do not need servants. We are grateful for your offer."

Akira looked alarmed, "But we will die if-"

"Akira! We have disturbed them long enough. Let us go."

"But brother, if we do not bond with another we will be sure to die! At least explain it to them, please."

Miroku and kagome were alarmed; Miroku begun to speak. "What's this about death? If there is anything my sister and I can do to help we would be happy to, Wont we kagome?"

Kagome smiled softly at the 2 boys and nodded.

Yuuta was the one to begin speaking.

"I am Yuuta. I have no last name and neither does my brother, Akira, because we usually take the last name of our master."

"You see, we are contract demons. We make a contract with someone that's sealed in blood. The contract can be broken by only the master, but there is an exception." Akira continued.

At this point the monk and miko were listening with rapt attention.

Yuuta took up the explanation, "the only contract that can never be broken is if our souls-ours and the master- are in tune with each other. Our true master is the one who we are to serve for life."

"But the thing is the only one we can bond with is a demon."

Kagome and miroku looked at each other for a while seemingly having a silent conversation, which was making the 2 brothers nervous.

They suddenly smiled and begun chuckling. When they calmed down they glanced at each other before kagome begun speaking.

"Well we wouldn't mind turning into demons. Would we brother?"

"Why certainly sister." A gleam entered their eyes as they begun to chuckle, "Just think of all the money and power that we will have. Women will flock to me like birds to nectar."

"Men will bow down to me and kiss the very ground I walk on." They began laughing maniacally and when they noticed the brothers' looks they calmed down and miroku began talking.

"Point is we wouldn't mind bonding with you. Plus kagome will finally be my sister in blood."

"Yup it's true. We would like to help you."

Akira and Yuuta stared at them before Akira glomped kagome yelling his thank you. Kagome laughed as she fell to the ground with the happy demon on her. Miroku and Yuuta also laughed at his antics.

When Akira calmed down he settled himself on Kagome's lap, she did not mind, she wrapped her arms around him and put his head under her chin. It was a very cute picture.

Yuuta sat down in the middle of miroku and kagome and began to explain what would happen. He told them that once the bond has been done it cannot be reversed. The one bonded will become the demon he or she had bonded with. He asked them which one of them they wanted to bond with in both blood and servitude.

"Well I will take the fox. You can keep the dragon, you two seemed attached to each other." Miroku stated while pulling Yuuta to himself, acting possessive.

"I'm not complaining." Kagome said rubbing her cheek with Akira making him giggle.

They sat in a circle with Kagome facing Akira while Miroku faced Yuuta and a bowl of water in the middle. The demon brothers took out a dagger and sliced their hands and miroku and kagome did the same. They took the dagger and dipped it in the water mixing their blood in. Yuuta and Akira began the spell.

"_**Four as two,**_

_**Two as one,**_

_**We bond ourselves,**_

_**To the ones we face,**_

_**Never to be broken,**_

_**Unless they will it,**_

_**Let our wills be in their command."**_

As the spell was being spoken a glow had begun engulfing them. It seemed to first engulf them all then it divided and engulfed them separately; Kagome with Akira, Miroku and Yuuta.

When the glow receded, sitting there was a regal and elegant fox demon and dragoness. Next to them were two small demons both looking as regal and elegant as their masters. The demoness looked at her little companion and smiled. As her companion looked at her she gasped and then grinned broadly.

"Oh my, looks like we share more than blood Akira." Akira smiled broadly when he noticed what she was talking about. They had exchanged eyes, his left was green and his right was blue and vice versa for his master. He looked to his brother and his companion and noticed the same thing had happened to them. He brought out of his musings when his master lifted him and set him on her lap seemingly wanting to cuddle and Miroku did the same to Yuuta.

"Show yourself! We know you are there. We will only hurt you if you mean us harm."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Well Sango, it looks like two little weaklings who just can't learn their place."

"Inuyasha it seems you right. Oh and look they have both themselves two little demon whores to satisfy them since they can't satisfy each other."

Yuuta and Akira growled and yelled at the same time. "Take that back about our masters!"

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**OC Characters**_

_Akira-15 (at the moment)_

_Happy go lucky personality. Likes sweets and is super strong. Likes to cuddle with his master kagome or his brother Yuuta, cannot grow past 4'5, Cute as a button, Follows his master's orders to the T._

_Green eyes, tan skin, likes wearing cute clothes or kimonos._

_Yuuta-15 (at the moment)_

_Mischievous personality, Likes sweets and is very strong, Likes to cuddle with his master miroku or sometimes kagome or Akira, cannot grow past 4'5, smaller, cuter, softer version of Sesshomaru, follows his master's orders to the T and scolds his master's perverseness._

_Red eyes, tan skin, like to wear mellow versions of Akira's clothes_


	3. There's Something There Part 1

Sibling adventure: chapter 3- _There's Something There! Part 1._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the extra characters.**

**To all my readers go to YouTube and check out this badass dude called Mel Rivers. Freestyle like a mother… you get my drift. Just check him out.**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews people, PEACE!**

"_Previously…"_

_Yuuta and Akira growled and yelled at the same time. "Take that back about our masters!"_

"_Now…"_

Akira and Yuuta were mad because their masters were insulted. Why would these people do that? Their masters were nice people; it just did not make sense. As they were pondering the subject they felt a vibration coming from their masters.

Kagome and miroku could not help but laugh at Inuyasha and Sango at their stupid attempt to insult them. Honestly, it was just so funny. Kagome was muffling her laughter with Akira shoulder while Miroku was outright laughing. Kagome was the first to calm down.

"Was that your way of trying to be intimidating, because it did not work very well. Honestly I expected better, I'm so disappointed mostly in you Inuyasha. And here I thought canines were intimidating, well Sesshomaru is an exception. That man could be sleeping-with drool and snot-and still look intimidating, it's cool in a…Sesshomaru way…you know...never mind.

Inuyasha could not believe this. He expected her to be a weak human and here she turned into a beautiful demon, what is he to do? Wait…did she just say he wasn't intimidating?

"Wench I am intimidating, you want intimidating, I'll show you intimidating." With that he charged into battle.

Kagome threw Akira to miroku who caught him effortlessly. She dodged Inuyasha, Miroku's teachings coming to mind.

_**Flash back…**_

"_Remember kagome; never lose your cool in battle. It makes you have openings, see like that." He said as he hit her side. "Even if you want to finish the battle faster, be careful. The style I am teaching you is offence and defense at the same time with no openings. It is a martial art from the mainland called Wing Chun*. It is a concept-based martial art and form of self-defense utilizing both striking and grappling while specializing in close-range combat. I will teach you others but this one takes less time and is very effective."_

_**End of flash back…**_

'Like a piece of bamboo, firm but flexible, rooted but yielding.'

She dodged countering his punch with a smack on the cheek. He threw another punch and she redirected it then landed a punch to his chest stunning him giving her a chance to kick his feet from him. He landed on his butt and she turned locking his head between her knees with him looking up. She held his head in place and began punching him repeatedly. 1…2…3…4…he had begun bleeding but she did not care…5…6…7…8…9…1-someone was holding her arm. She looked up and saw her brother.

* * *

Miroku was holding her arm to stop her from killing Inuyasha, even though he deserved death it was not hers to deliver. Kagome looked up and he noticed she had begun crying. Of course she would cry she had once loved him and cared for him like a brother and he had betrayed her.

They felt something heading toward them, as reflex they caught it and realized that it was hiraikotsu. Kagome released Inuyasha and ran towards Sango. Sango drew her sword but was too slow as kagome sheathed it again and knocked her out with a punch to the abdomen. She grabbed her before Sango hit the ground and placed her near Inuyasha.

She looked at her brother and walked to him. He pulled her close and hugged her as she cried. Yuuta and Akira joined the hug trying to make kagome feel better. They did not need to be told anything since the bond they shared allowed them to also share memories.

Kagome calmed down and looked to their new companions and smiled, giving them a silent thank you.

"We need to start moving and looking for Naraku. I need you two to hide somewhere safe."

Akira smiled as a thought came to him. He smiled and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Yuuta smiled too as he realized what his brother did.

"Akira where did you go!?" kagome panicked

"Kagome-sama, look at you skin on you right arm."

Kagome did as she was told and was surprised to see a tattoo of a dragon on her with the same color of eyes as Akira had.

"Akira, is that you?"

'Yes master. It's me.' Akira answered in her thoughts.

"Amazing, it's like… he melded onto my skin. Good job Akira, it very convenient." The little dragon blushed at the compliment.

Miroku and Yuuta had done the same thing and were now preparing to leave when they heard a scream from kagome.


	4. There's Something There Part 2

Miroku turned just in time to see Inuyasha slash her with a hand covered with dark energy. Miroku ran to him and plunged his hand into inuyasha's chest and stabbed his heart instantly killing him. He ran to kagome to see if she was alright and was glad to see her powers trying to purify the curse that had been placed upon her.

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

I was floating in an empty nothingness when I heard a voice.

'_**I can save you child. But there will be some side effects.'**_

'_What do you mean save me?'_

'_**Inuyasha has placed a curse on you that will kill you, but I can save you**__.'_

'_Okay then what about these so called side effects?'_

'_**There will be a few changes to you, nothing major.'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**It is I, Midoriko.'**_

'_Alright save me.'_

'_**It will take a while for the side-effects to appear but you will be saved.'**_

'_Thank you. I am forever grateful.'_

'_**Think of it as a thank you from a friend. One more thing the jewel has been liberated from that evil hanyou and we would like to return to your body.'**_

'_Who freed you?'_

'_**It was lord Sesshomaru. He found Naraku in his moment of weakness and killed him. We are here child, we are now settled the piece of your soul that was missing will be replaced by the jewel and kikiyo will live as she is right now until she dies then that part that is now hers will rest. We cannot return it to you because it has stayed with kikiyo so much that it has merged with her completely. We apologize.'**_

'_It fine, all is forgiven.'_

_You can wake up now, and don't forget that if you need any advice you just have to call us. Have a good adventure kagome.'_

'_**Miroku's P.O.V.'**_

I watched in amazement as the Shikon jewel floated and entered Kagome's chest. She glowed for a second then took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Sister is you alright? What happened?"

"It seems Sesshomaru killed Naraku." She explained everything that Midoriko told her. I was worried about the side effects but I knew that she would be fine. Akira was worried that she wouldn't wake up but I guess that he is fine now since he just attacked kagome with a hug.

"Let's find somewhere to stay. I tire of the forest." Kagome sighed. I noticed her voice was lower than it normally was but I did not let the thought linger.

We gathered our things and the boys poofed onto our skin and we began our journey to look for a place to sleep.

"_**Normal P.O.V."**_

They walked till they reached a lords palace. The guards stopped them and they requested permission to see their lord to request a place to stay. They were granted permission by the young lord of the manor. It seemed as if the young lord had come to power since his father had retired. He was nice and fair but kagome noticed something, he kept looking at miroku. Kagome squealed and laughed and when Akira asked what she was so happy about she answered him.

'It seems that the young lord is paying special attention to miroku.'

She looked at the lord and bowed

"Thank you my lord for allowing my brother and I a place to stay. We are kagome and miroku."

"It is no problem. We have nothing against demons some even work for us out of their own free will that is."

She smiled. "What a kind lord. Brother, I think we should inform them of our other companions."

Miroku smiled also, "yes that would be wise. Akira, Yuuta you can come out now."

The boys poofed into existence shocking the members of court that was there. Miroku and Kagome spoke simultaneously.

"**We introduce our servants, Akira and Yuuta. Please treat them well."**

The young lord smiled and introduced himself. "I am Lord Hideki Sakurano, son of Daichi Sakurano. Welcome to the house of Sakura."

"**Thank you." **They all replied and Yuuta and Akira poofed back to kagome and Miroku skin. The lord assigned guards to show them to their rooms and keep them safe.

* * *

Kagome entered her room and thank the guard. She walked around and walked through the door that led to the baths and sighed.

She stripped off her top layer robe and was about to take off the second when she noticed something. She stood there for a few seconds then she did the only thing she could do; she screamed.

The guard at the door was surprised when he heard his ward scream. He knocked on the door calling for her.

"Kagome-sama, Kagome-sama, is everything alright?"

She answered but with a shake breath, "yes, can you please get my brother?"

"Of-course, right away my lady."

The guard pondered over the reason she could have screamed. He figured it was something only her brother could solve.

"Miroku-sama, your sister calls for you."

"Alright, take me to her kind sir."

He led the demon to his sister and let him in.

Miroku walked in to see Akira hugging a sniffling kagome.

"What's the matter?"

"Brother, you remember how Midoriko said there would be side effects to my cure?" Miroku nodded. "Well it seems that I would turn into a man. A handsome man but a man nonetheless, I mean THERE'S SOMETHING THERE!" and with that she started another round of tears. Miroku laughed out loud at her pun though it wasn't intended.

"Don't laugh at me; it's not funny at all."

"Fine, fine, I will help you adjust. Hey we could say we are twins. You kind of do look like me now."

"Shut up you stupid fox."


	5. night of passion

"_**Previously…"**_

"_Brother, you remember how Midoriko said there would be side effects to my cure?" miroku nodded. "Well it seems that I would turn into a man. A handsome man but a man nonetheless, I mean THERE'S SOMETHING THERE!" and with that she started another round of tears. Miroku laughed out loud at her pun though it wasn't intended._

"_Don't laugh at me; it's not funny at all."_

"_Fine, fine, I will help you adjust. Hey we could say we are twins. You kind of do look like me now."_

"_Shut up you stupid fox."_

"_Now…" _

Miroku laughed and walked to the door. He asked the guard outside to send for their lord. The guard nodded and ran off. A few minutes passed and they had come up with an excuse to the sudden gender change. The lord arrived and knocked on the door.

"_Lord Hideki Sakurano P.O.V."_

I was worried that my guests were not happy but when I walked through the doors I was shocked mute with who I saw seated on the floor. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was sprawled on the floor with his robe open and his chest for all to see. He had an amazing dragon tattoo across his back and chest. His left leg was curled around the right which was upright and his arms were around it with his chin on his knee. His raven-blue hair was as long as the female guest and his eyes were the same colors too.

I breathed in then out getting myself under control then I smiled.

"Who is this and how may I help you?"

The man named miroku begun to speak.

"This, my lord is kagome."

"What!?"

"It is true. You see his real name is Kaname. He was cursed to turn into a female for one day of every year and unfortunately that day was yesterday. His emotions and body are usually unstable the day before and after the transformation. We sincerely apologize for the disturbance."

I looked to kago-I mean Kaname and he seemed to be waiting to say something.

"Is what he implies true Kaname?"

"Yes unfortunately what my brother says is true."

His voice was the most amazing thing I have ever heard in my life. I shivered when he spoke. His voice was smooth and clear, a deep baritone voice that just sent shivers through my spine.

"_**Normal P.O.V." Kagome-Kaname**_

Kaname noticed Hideki shiver when he spoke. He smirked against his arm at the thought of a new toy.

'_Unbroken and unused, just how I like them.' _He thought.

Miroku noticed the smirk and ignored it. He saw the young lord was about to leave and requested something.

"Young lord, I would like to ask you if you could let us stay here for a certain amount of time until my brother here has become acquainted again with his body."

"Oh its fine with me, just make sure you do not interrupt the normal workings of the castle."

Miroku and Kaname nodded and the lord excused himself. Miroku turned and stare at his sister turned brother.

"What are you planning?"

Kaname looked genuinely surprised then he smiled.

"I'm not planning anything."

"Yeah right, and I'm not lecherous at all. Just make sure that you don't get attached to anything that will make you lose control."

"Yes brother."

"Kaname, do not forget that the demonic transformation is not over for you. I already got my tails and ears, so did you but you are lacking the dragon horns."

"I know brother and I won't do anything until my transformation is complete."

There was a small poof and Akira appeared already in his night yukata ready for sleep. Kaname grabbed him and snuggled to his warmth. Both were facing miroku who was at the door.

"Don't worry miroku-sama; Kaname-sama's transformation will be over by tomorrow." He said with a fanged smile.

"Alright, have a good night boys."

Kaname and Akira nodded as miroku closed the door and walked off to his room. Kaname carried Akira bridal style to the futon and laid him down and then lay down next to him and covered them both.

Akira turned and snuggled into Kazuo's warmth.

"Kaname-sama, can I call you nii-sama?"

Kaname smiled and pulled Akira closer. "Of course, if that is what you want, who am I to deny you?"

"My master?"

"Haha, go to sleep Akira, I have a headache and I just want to sleep."

"Alright."

Unknown TO them the same thing was going on in miroku's room, except for the headache. How ironic! ^_^

**Several days later…**

Kaname had undergone a lot of change. He had grown curly dragon horns and his body had become more muscular. The lord and he had become close over the couple of days. Akira and Yuuta would join them and sit on Kaname or the lord's lap when they were in the gardens or watching miroku train. Sometimes Kaname would spar with the soldiers for fun and the lord, miroku, Yuuta and Akira would cheer him on as he fought.

Kaname and Hideki were walking down the path in enclosed gardens in the palace. Akira and Yuuta had decided to join them and were walking side by side while holding hands. Miroku was visiting the concubines-with the lord's permission of course- and had not joined them. Ever since he discovered the concubines quarters he has been visiting them every two days.

"Kaname, I would like to ask you something?"

"Well you already asked me something." Kaname gave him a side-ways glance only to see him with a blush on his face. It was so much fun to make the lord blush. "Go ahead Hideki ask me your question."

"Alright, I wanted to know if you will let me…ou…t…you.

Kaname was shocked; even his beast-who had only spoken to him when he got him-was stunned awake.

'_**Master, did him just…'**_

'_I think he did…'_

"Would you please repeat the question?"

Hideki took a deep breath and with a much braver voice he asked, "Would you please let me court you?"

'Master, he did ask the question…oh look his rambling, poor man.'

Kaname grabbed the rambling man and kissed full on the lips. Hideki was shocked at first but slowly brought his arms around the taller male and kissed him back. They broke apart for air and Kaname broke into a huge grin. He turned his head and whistled. A few seconds Akira and Yuuta arrived.

"Boys the lord and I are going to the castle. Tell the guard not to disturb the lord in his chambers." And with that they disappeared in flurry of blue and green flame.

_**My P.O.V., YOU ARE HIDEKI… (Cause I evil [**__**^_^])**_

You and Kaname arrived in your chambers. Kaname slowly swiped his warm we tongue over the surface of your soft neck. He slowly devours your moans and cries for him to stop, he snakes his hand under your kimono, around your bare waist. He is absolutely aroused by you. He slowly leans down on you, pressing your chests together as he takes if your outer kimono, whispering sweet nothings to your ear. Kaname drags you to the bed; he pushes you onto the bed and climbs up with you. He loosens his kimono- you notice his outer layer is gone too-before sweeping down to kiss you passionately again. You moan your approval. When you break apart a small strand of saliva sticks to both your mouths, you look at him with half lidded eyes admiring his raven blue hair and mismatched eyes.

Kaname smirks as he rips open your clothes, trailing kisses on your chest going lower…and lower. You moan holding onto the bed sheets for dear life. You're on pleasure overdrive. He smiles as he takes his obi and ties your wrists together looping it around the bed posts. You look at him in confusion. Kaname smiles at you and says "relax; I'll do all the work." You nod and he keeps going. He grabs you member stroking it in an agonizingly slow pace. You moan your disappointment when he lets you go to take of his clothes.

You manage to slip off you bondage. You reach over to him to trace your fingers over his muscles. He is built very well and has no body hair except the ones that go there. 'Well he is a demon' you think to yourself. He shivers at your touch. You look at his member and your eyes go wide. 'That is definitely nothing to laugh at'. Your hand goes lower to his member but he stops you. You look up in confusion. He looks at you with red eyes filled with an unknown emotion. You look at him with love, you love him, you want him, and you need him.

That night you spend it with Kaname, exploring each other, loving each other.


	6. Dead and gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME WITHOUT UPDATING*down on knees* I deeply apologize and humble myself. Please forgive me. ANYHOO…I will recognize a few of my readers. I love you all and your reviews and everyone who reads this thank you. If you don't like this story sorry but you can kiss my ass but at least you read it and took the time to read and review so thanks all the same ^_^ . FYI Kaname was and is ALWAYS a seme not uke. **

**Warning: there will be a character death and also this is the last chapter of the volume.**

_**P.o.v change- **_

"_**On to the last chapter…"**_

_Hideki took a deep breath and with a much braver voice he asked, "Would you please let me court you?"_

_"Boys the lord and I are going to the castle. Tell the guard not to disturb the lord in his chambers." And with that they disappeared in flurry of blue and green flame._

_That night you spend it with Kaname, exploring each other, loving each other._

"_**Now…"**_

Hideki woke up to an empty bed, he looked around and he still could not find Kaname. He saw a note on top of the pillow. He opened it an read it over;

'_I apologize for not being there when you wake up, but I left to hunt with miroku. I will be back, Demons do need to eat.'_

'_Kaname.'_

Hideki gave a huge sigh of relief. He thought that Kaname had abandoned him. He stood and walked into his personal hot spring and took a nice relaxing bath. When he was done he dressed and walked at a steady pace to the dining room greeting servants and guards on his way.

He arrived in at the dining room to see his intended surrounded by the concubines with his brother next to him enjoying the attention. His intended noticed him and sent him a look screaming 'help me'. Hideki could not help but snicker at his intendeds' pain.

"Alright ladies, I think you have showered our guests with enough attention. Now, off with you all."

"Yes, young master."

The ladies shuffled out of sight as soon as they could as to not anger their beloved young master. Kaname stood and walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips. Hideki blushed and Kaname smirked as he heard his soon to be brother-in-law whistle.

"Wow, so this was that familiar smell I scented on you. Congratulations brother your mate is an amazing man take care of him."

"I will brother, do not worry, I am not like disgraceful half-breed."

"W...Wait, I am your mate!?" Hideki incredulity asked.

Kaname looked at him in slight confusion, and then it dawned on him. His mate is human thus he did not realize that during the past few days, he had been showering him with his scent to warn off suitors.

"Yes, you are my mate. As we had been spending more time together I had been showering you with my scent as to warn off suitors. When you asked me to be your intended-in such a cute way I lost control and took you and now you have our mark."

Hideki put his hand on his neck where he remembered Kaname bit him and there was a rough patch that seemed to follow a pattern.

"What is it…our mark…what is it?"

Miroku answered his question, "it is a dragon but since you are his mate it is two dragons intertwining. It is a very intricate and beautiful."

Kaname pulled down his collar and showed it to him. It was a really beautiful and Hideki was honored to even wear that mark. Kaname scented something salty and looked at Hideki and sure enough the man was crying. Kaname pulled him close and asked him what was wrong, all Hideki did was shake his head and smile up at him.

* * *

Akira and Yuuta were playing in Kaname's room when Akira sighed long and hard.

Yuuta looked up looking worried at his usually happy go lucky brother; "what is wrong Akira?"

"I am worried that Kaname-nii-sama will forget me now that he is mated. He hasn't played with me recently." Akira pouted.

"Well why don't you go confront him. I do that when miroku-nii-sama forgets me or I feel lonely."

"You really think he will listen to me?"

"This is Kaname-nii-sama we are talking about. Of course he will listen to you, he is more reasonable than miroku-nii-sama."

Akira stood up and dusted himself off. He squared his shoulders and made to the door. Right before he walked out he looked back at his calmer twin and smiled brightly and the smile was returned.

"Thanks Nii-Chan!"

"You're welcome otouto!"

* * *

Akira found Kaname in the dojo in a state of meditation doing his katas. He watched his master until he was finished. When Kaname was finished Akira called out to him. Kaname looked up to find his adopted little brother waving to him and ran towards him and scooped him up in a bear hug eliciting giggles from his little brother.

"Nii-sama put me down I want to talk to you!" Akira giggled

"Alright then."

Kaname walked to the dojo wall with Akira still in arms and sat down, settling Akira on his lap.

Akira sighed and began to speak. "Kaname-nii-sama, will you stop playing with me now that you are mated?"

Kaname looked like he had been slapped in the face, "no, what would make you think that?"

Just as Akira was about to answer one of Hideki's personal guard ran in and started to yell. Kaname closed his ears and yelled out to the guard.

"Kaoru, calm down and speak normally please!"

"*pant* sir *pant* the castle is under attack, *pant* they have taken master Hideki hostage in you and master Hideki's chambers. You must come with me immediately!"

Kaoru and Akira watched as emotions rapidly pass Kaname's face until it settled on anger.

"Akira transform to tattoo NOW!"

When Akira transformed to tattoo Kaname broke into a run and headed to his chambers hopping that the bad feeling in his gut telling him something bad is happening was wrong. He reached his chambers and sniffed the air, his eyes slowly begun to bleed red as he identified the scent. He rushed in and his suspicions were confirmed the bastards had beaten to a human pulp and he was slowly bleeding to death.

"Hideki," Kaname softly said as he approached and held Hideki close to him "please don't leave me, please open your eyes. I know your there just open your eyes and tell me your there."

At this point Kaname was crying and his eyes were closed.

"I am here. They won't kill me off that easily love."

Kaname gasped at the weak voice that came off his mate. His anger returned when Hideki coughed a large amount of blood.

"Who were they? What did they look like? They will pay for touching what is mine." He roared the last part.

Her heard Hideki cough and remembered he was injured.

"Where…where is the injury?"

"On my side…it's close to my heart. It stings and the pain spreads, I believe it is poison."

Kaname was slightly panicking when he went to check the injury. The wound was black and was spreading very fast. He sniffed it and immediately knew what it was; it was the same poison that Inuyasha tried to kill him with, but where did the trespassers get it from?

"I see you have found your dying mate, _Kagome_."

Kaname twitched at the familiar voice but did not turn away from his mate. Hideki looked between the two, confused as to why the intruder called his mate Kagome.

Kaname took a deep breath smiled and turned around.

"Why _Kikiyo_ it has certainly been a long time since I have seen you. Why are you here?"

Kikiyo was taken aback by the smile. She was expecting her female turned male reincarnation to yell at her and scream at her, accusing her of killing her mate, but not a smile.

Before she could answer Kagome-no, Kaname begun to glow then Midoriko appeared. Kikiyo bowed and then rose with a confused expression.

"Kaname, Kikiyo is not the one responsible for this; it was the slayer, Sango, that did this. Your brother chased after her. It seems she got the same _enhancements_ as you. You should have killed her when you had the chance son."

"Midoriko, mother, please can you save my mate like you did me. Please I'm begging you, save him."

Midoriko looked at her guardian and surrogate child with sadness in her eyes.

"I am sorry, I cannot. Even if I did he would not survive because he is human. You barely survived and you were a demon, we would just be making it worse Kaname."

"NO…NO, NO, NO, NO! This can't be happening, I just found you, my mate, my heart, my love."

Kaname began crying at the crook of Hideki's neck inhaling his scent of sakura and apples before it was gone. He felt someone stroking his horns and looked up and into Hideki's eyes.

"You will be fine without me. Do not remember me in this form; remember me happy in your arms smiling and laughing with you." He suddenly turned serious, "Kaname Ryū Kitsune Higurashi, I give you my crown and my power, you now have full control of my lands and everything I own. You are now the leader of the southern lands. One more thing, I hope not to see you in the other world soon, live happy and love again because dragons are nothing without compassion, you told me that. So live love and laugh, my love."

As he said those last words his eyes drifted closed, never to be opened again. Kikiyo and Midoriko looked away as Kaname cried his heart out and held on to his dead love.

Akira appeared and held on to his master comforting him and soothing his pain.

Kaname stood up leaving his love on the floor and held on to Akira. He looked at Midoriko and Kikiyo and smiled.

"Miroku will probably take care of everything. I beg you mother take me and Akira away from this place. I cannot bear to stay here with these memories. I will not be able to heal."

Midoriko smiled and nodded. "As long as I get to come along then it is fine."

Kaname looked at kikiyo who was still looking away. "Kikiyo will you join us? I know that you have as many wounds to heal as I do, so as my sister, and my friend will you join me in healing our wounds?"

Kikiyo looked up with tears in her shocked eyes and smiled. "Though I have done so many horrible things to you, you forgave me and gave me back my humanity and now you offer me healing, thank you kagome, thank you Kaname."

Midoriko nodded to herself and began to explain everything. "You will be sent to another universe, one of pirates. I will give you the power and information needed to survive. Unfortunately Akira will not be able to leave your body, meaning he will still be alive but in tattoo form, you will be able to speak to him and he will be able to speak to you and move around on your skin similar to enchanted art. You will be pirate captains but that is for you to decide, I will also give you the necessary supplies and clothes for this world…shall we go my children, to the land of pirates?"

Kikiyo Kaname and Akira smiled at their now surrogate mother and nodded.

"Okay then, I will leave a note to Yuuta and miroku to inform them of all that has happened…okay now we can go. Stand in a circle around me and I shall begin."

The followed her orders but before she begun Kaname asked her a question. "Mother, in this new world, will I be able to see you?"

"Of course you will, I am not about to abandon my children. Now hush and let me begin."

Kaname smiled, "yes mother."

**_Uchū no kamigami-_Gods of the universe**

**_Betsu no sekai e no tobira o hiraku-_Open the door to another world**

**_Watashitachiha gōkaku shimashou -_Let us pass**

**_Watashitachi ga iyashite miyou-_Let us heal**

**_Kaizoku no tochi-_To the land of pirates**

**_Hahaoya to kanojo no kodomo-tachi_-A mother and her children**

**_Anata no yasashi-sa to jihi o kongan-_Beseech your kindness and mercy**

When Midoriko was done chanting they were being pulled to a new universe through a large blue hole. Midoriko smiled and was absorbed back to Kaname. Akira felt himself being pulled back into Kaname but he did not fight it for he knew that he must accept it for his master to heal. Kaname and Kikiyo felt their mind being filled with information as their clothes changed when they were being pulled through the hole. Kaname squeezed kikiyo's hand and she squeezed right back. They closed their eyes and fell through the ocean colored worm hole.

_**RANDOM BOAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN**_

Two unknown men were on a middle sized boat looking at the two guests they had.

"Hey who do you think they are?"

"Don't know, but it's weird how they fell from the sky. This girl has a bow and arrows and this guy has a weird dragon tattoo. Hey look they are waking up."

The passed out people opened their eyes simultaneously and looked around.

The man with the tattoo smiled. "Hello there, I am Kaname but you can call me Dragon and this is my sister Kikiyo. Who are you?"

"Hi I am Luffy and this is Zoro and I am going to become pirate king. Will you join my crew?"

The girl called Kikiyo smiled. "Aye Aye Captain, it will be a pleasure working with you."

**Volume 2 in progress**

**FYI: I do not hate Kikiyo, I really like her character.**

**Miroku will now be the lord and one more thing…REVIEW PLEASE ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I HEARD THE VOICES OF MY BEAUTIFUL READERS…I BEG THEE REVIEW. ITS RIGHT THERE ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PRESS THE BUTTON…I will be waiting**


End file.
